Controlled Animosity
by Soran Marlovic
Summary: Zahnna has observed the quartet of kids who constantly thwart his plans and constructed a new one. Duolos is a sentient being, similar to Aelita and designed to both incite compassion and destroy or incapacitate the only people capable of defeating Zahnna


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Code Lyoko, I'm just playing with a couple of them XD

* * *

"You know your assignment. I expect you to execute it flawlessly. Otherwise..." The boy had his head bowed, agknoledging the subtle threat from the entity before him. The boy had long black hair that draped over his shoulders in elegant waves. He stared at the ground, revealing blood-red eyes. He grit his teeth in annoyance and anger. He had no reason to hide his emotions since his master before him actually enjoyed having his subject regaurd him with clear contempt.

"I will not fail you Zahnna." He bowed extravagantly and stood back up again without looking at Zahnna. His voice was deeper than a boy of his age aught to have been. His body was only in the form of a fourteen year old, and were his body normal, he would have still had a developing voice. Zahnna's eyes lowered their lids and he smiled satisfactorialy. Standing up from his throne he walked swiftly to the boy and reached out, forcing his head forward and staring into his eyes.

The boys red eyes glared into Zahnnas colourless white ones. He snarled softly like a dog, strangly elongated fangs bared at the taller, imposing man. "Now now Doulos, you didn't think you could go without a goodbye kiss?" Zahnna smiled sadistically, enjoying the hatred that seemed to eminate off of the boy like heat. He gripped Duolos' jaw forcefully and seemed to devour his lips vigorously and roughly. He smiled as he finally released Doulos' lips, relishing the boyish scowl on his face. He stepped back a few steps and smiled in a mockingly fatherlike way, then making a dismissive motion with his hand and with hatred in his eyes, turned away and stood still, his body dissapearing into data bits.

* * *

"So you think Zahnna's up to something Jeremy? It seems like a bit of a gamble to go into code lyoko so close to our mid-terms..." Odd was leaning back on the stone rail of one of the many stoops on campus as Jeremy leaned on the wall, next to Yumi and with his new laptop under one arm as they waited for Ulrich. Jeremy stared at the door in his normal worry, as well as Yumi, who seemed more concerned with the fact that Sissy was called to the teacher in additon rather than what Ulrich was called for.

"I don't know. Aelita said that things were pretty quiet there but I'm getting a bad feeling. I just want you guys to check things out, just in case." Odd shrugged and flipped onto his stomach, automatically lying his head on his hands.

"Whatever man, anything that gives me an excuse not to study! haha!"

"That isn't good for your grades you know Odd." Ulrich was grinning as he leaned on the door, and Yumi smiled in relief, figuring his sarcasm was a sure sign he wasn't in very bad trouble. "The teacher just wanted to check my methods. I got the highest score and he was kind of worried I was cheating. hehe.. I don't think Sissy was as lucky." he motioned behind him and Odd, Jeremy, and Yumi leaned over to look through the door behind him, only to find Sissy huffing past in anger. Yumi and Odd stifled laughter as she rushed past, nearly shoving Jeremy backwards off the rail. Yumi seemed particularly smug.

"History states that she probably flunked." The three of them laughed, ignoring Jeremy's lack of humor as he harumphed at them and fixed his glasses.

"Yes well, Ulrich, I'll explain things on the way, we need to go to the factory." Odd slid down the ramp of the rail and landed perfectly, holding his hands out emphatically as he spoke.

"What now? I thought we could at least go after lunch. It seems pretty urgent for a hunch." Jeremy hurried at a normally un-Jeremylike speed, he was obviously disturbed, and it wiped the smiles off the trio's faces in seconds as they matched paces with him and exchanged worried looks. Jeremy didn't turn to face them as he spoke, still hurrying along.

"I've just got a really bad feeling that Zahnna's going to do something _really_ bad this time." Odd hopped up jovially to jog astride Jeremy, his ever present smile in an attempt to calm his friend.

"You've never been one to rely on instinct so much Jer. Its usually me taking the careless risks.You aught to chill man, its probably nothing." Jeremy only quickened his pace and said nothing. He remained quiet even as they went down the freight elevator and only spoke when he was safely stationed in front of the monitors in his chair by Aelita.

"Get ready to transfer Odd, Ulrich, Yumi." The three of them entered the pods and with slightly worried looks taken from Jeremy's apprehension looked at eachother untill the doors closed with Jeremy's words of virtualization and transfer. The moment they entered Lyoko Aelita gasped out and Jeremy turnedto her in concern.

"Aelita! Whats wrong!" She came onto all the screens, and the ground seemd to be pulsating benieth her feet. she was watching the ripples of energy move benieth her as the trio virtualized several feet above the ground and fell down.onto the neutral round of the central unit of Lyoko.

"I'm fine Jeremy, Its just that the moment Odd Yumi and Ulrich virtualized, these huge waves started to form right from here." Jeremy sighed in relief at the fact she was safe and that though it was obvious he was right about Zahnna becoming active, he hasn't begun to send creatures after him.

"So, aparently you were right Jeremy. Where do we go?" Ulrich turned in the direction Aelita was facing since Jeremy was always watching Aelita, the obsessed romantic... Jeremy tapped the keyboard rapidly to a point where the taps were barelydistinguished with one another.

"The computer shows that the vibrations are centering in the tropical region. Aelita, you know where it is, take them there." Odd slapped his hands together with a wide grin.

"Great, I could do with a vacation!" His tail waved in enjoyment as he grinned and started running along with Aelita as she started for the section of her digital world Jeremy indicated. The scenery turned surprisingly quickly from the barren rocks and sand islands into tall palm trees laden with dates or coconuts made only for appearence. A volcano loomed in the distance surrounded by lush vegitation suscessful from the ingredient-rich soil realistic to its real-world counterpart. It was as if they were suddenly in the bahamas. Yumi watched the ground curiously and called out to Jeremy.

"Jeremy! The vibrations are coming from us!" Jeremy at his comuter screens tapped a few keys and one of the screens showed him their progress, and he noticed that Yumi was indeed right as the vibrations that were heading for the foot of the volcano were originating from the group... A wave of realization hit him.

"Yumi! Aelita, Ulrich, Odd! Get out of there! those vibrations are on purpose! They're being used to tell Zahnna you're position relative to him!" the three of them stopped listening to Jeremy mid sentence as they reached the edge of the forsest that lay on the cliffs of the mountain. A boy stood there smiling charmingly with a gorgeous face. Yumi was speechless and Odd tried to conceal his blush as his thoughts made his eyes wander across the newcomers body. He was wearing a very traditional looking outfit, what looked like a black and white Japanese private school uniform. He still smiled in that welcoming way of his as he stepped forward with resonating sounds as the constant silence of Lyoko made his footsteps all the more noticable. Odd took a step back nervously, though he appeared completely friendly, Odd couldn't help felling a helplessness, as well as noticing that as the stranger's eyes were staring exclusivly on him, they gave Odd the same feeling he got immidiatly apon entering Lyoko.

"Konbanwa Mina-san. I have been expecting you." Odd felt a shiver at the deep voice and covered his face and turned away to hide his blush from the boy and his friends. The action seemed to make him smile. as they were about to speak he continued. "My name is Doulos. I know who you are and why you're here, and I assure you, as long as you cooperate with me, your world is in no danger from me" Ulrich stepped forward and glared at Duolos.

"We're not doing anything. We're the only ones who can come in here and Jeremy knew nothing of you. So we can only assume that you're a creation of Zahnnas." Duolos grinned and clapped his hands, turning his cold gaze from Odd to Ulrich. he heightened his voice in a mocking sound.

"Very good! But you've got you're predictions wrong. I may have been created by Zahnna but that doesn' mean I wan't to kill you..." He apeared to wince and hid it well, because Ulrich and Yumi didn't notice, but Odd watched Duolos carefully and noticed the twitch. "At least not yet." Yumi watched him with scepticality.

"And what is it you want us to do?" Duolos smiled that charming smile of his and strode calmly over to Odd, who in turn stepped back again, obviously the most nervous one there, apart from Aelita or Jeremy who were both perpetually in worry, at least when Zahnna was involved. The three of them got surprised looks when Odd allowed him to touch his face. His smile grew.

"I just want to talk to you... Privately." all of them convulsivly let out yells as both Duolos and Odd disappered.

* * *

Nik: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Ahh! After more than two months silence I update with a brand new slash fic! I actually had this entire series finished a while ago but I actually erased it in my own embarrisment for the steamy scenes... I know I have robbed the fanhood since I managed to get myself sweat with my OWN work... which btw never happens. At the moment its not exactly hot but I'm a pervert and I assure you that the fangirls will not be dissapointed XD. God I read too much smut... 


End file.
